PEOPLE CHANGE traducción
by pink cullen
Summary: Edward Cullen es el chico popular en la Secundaria de Forks. Su pasatiempo es torturar a la nerd comelibros Bella Swan. ¿Qué pasa después de que Bella deja Forks y ellos se encuentran años después? B/E Em/R J/A. AU. M por lenguaje y futuros capítulos
1. Chapter 1

_**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a **__**Kuntrygal. Yo solo la traduzco con el permiso de su autora original.**_

_**PEOPLE CHANGE**_

_**Capítulo I**_

_Por: Kuntrygal_

Pateé una piedra y suspiré cuando vi el camino de mi viaje hacia el infierno. ¡Ugh! ¡La Escuela Secundaria_! Tal vez las cosas sean diferentes este año. Tal vez él ni siquiera me note. Porque, después de todo, ya vamos en séptimo grado. Tal vez ha cambiado durante el verano._

Sentí mariposas en mi estómago y mis poptarts amenazaron con reaparecer cuando el autobús amarillo que me llevaría a mi amargo destino se detuvo en la parada. Puse la capucha de mi chamarra sobre mi cara y subí. Enseguida pude sentir la presencia de las porristas Jessica y Lauren. Rápidamente encontré un asiento frente a mí cuando el autobús arrancó. Saqué mi libro y traté de no poner atención a nadie que no fuera yo misma

Demasiado pronto todos nos encontramos en _su _parada. Las poptarts que comí esa mañana trataron de resurgir de nuevo y mi respiración se aceleró cuando oí que las puertas de abrían_. Tal vez ha cambiado. Tal vez él ni siquiera me notará._ Pude escucharlo subir a subir al autobús. Apreté fuertemente el libro cuando oí a alguien pasar por el pasillo. La persona que caminaba adelante se rió disimuladamente. Me negué a mirar hacia arriba. Otra persona caminó pasando de mí. Estaba casi aliviada con sólo pensarlo, tal vez yo estaría bien. Tal vez este año sería diferente. Mi alegría acabó cuando una mochila que casi me quita mi capucha y golpeó mis gafas torcidas contra mi cara cayó sobre mi cabeza.

"¡Oh! ¡Tonta Swan! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Ahora tengo la grasa de tu asqueroso pelo en mi nueva mochila!"

Pude escuchar a las porristas burlarse y a su hermano Emmet carcajearse. Jasper se rió disimuladamente detrás de mí y Rosalie, su hermana, lo empujó y siguió por el pasillo rodando los ojos. Suspiré y me puse nuevamente mi capucha y mis gafas. Mordí un poco mi labio y parpadeé para evitar que mis lágrimas salieran. Gimoteé y me hundí aún más en mi asiento.

"¡Miren, Em, Jazz! ¡No llevamos ni cinco minutos en el nuevo año y Smelly Bely ya está llorando! ¡Que llorona!" dijo aullando de la risa.

Ah, Edward Cullen. La pesadilla de mi existencia. La espina de mi costado. Si, este año ha tenido un gran comienzo.

PeopleChangePeopleChangePeopleChangePeopleChangePeopleChangePeopleChangeP

_Poptarts__** Son tartas rellenas de mermelada, cajeta o chocolate glaseadas. En México son distribuidas por Kellogs, en los demás países no lo sé. Son un desayuno común en Estados Unidos. **_

_Smelly Belly__** (Belly, apestosa) decidí no traducirla pues perdería sentido.**_

_**Y aquí está mi primer traducción. Espero que les guste y dejen comentarios pues su autora estaría muy agradecida con ustedes. Es pequeño pero es sólo el primer capítulo. La proxima semana subiré el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Links de la autora y fic en inglés. (Sin espacios)**_

_**Perfil de kuntrygal **__****__** http: // www. fanfiction. Net /u/ 1640966/**_

_**Link del fic original **__****__** http: // www. **__**Fanfiction. net/s/ 4667393/1/ People_Change**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a **__**Kuntrygal. Yo solo la traduzco con el permiso de su autora original.**_

_**PEOPLE CHANGE**_

_**Capítulo II**_

_Por: Kuntrygal_

Exploré la cafetería nerviosamente y dejé salir un suspiro de alivio cuando no encontré ni rastro de ningún Cullen. A mi lado, encontré un asiento en una mesa vacía. Me senté y saqué mi almuerzo y mi libro favorito; sonreí cuando vi que mi mamá pudo una bolsa llena de mis galletas de chispas de chocolate favoritas.

Estaba comiendo mi PB & J * y mis patatas fritas totalmente perdida en mi pequeño mundo de las criaturas míticas del libro que estaba leyendo. Todo sucedió de repente. Escuché las sillas de mi alrededor recorrerse y a gente sentarse.

"¡Caramba Swan, gracias! ¡Las de chispas de chocolate son mis favoritas!"

Volteé en el momento en que vi a Culllen agarrar mi bolsa de galletas y llevar una hacia su boca. Jasper Hale estaba a mi derecha y su hermana gemela Rosalie a su lado. Junto a ella estaba su novio, el hermano mayor de Edward, Emmet.

"¡Vamos Swan! ¿En serio? ¿PB & J?¿Acaso estás en el jardín de niños?" Rosalie dijo. Edgar rió y tomó algunas de mis patatas.

Agaché mi cabeza cuando pude sentir que mi cara comenzaba a calentarse. Cerreé los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

"Edward, ¡dijiste que te sentarías con nosotras!" Oí a Lauren gimotear detrás de mí.

"Cierto chicas. Swan ya se iba ¿No es así?" dijo Edward con una falsa sonrisa y dio una patada a mi silla.

Yo sólo asentí y con trabajo metí mi libro a mi mochila. La puse sobre mi hombro y estaba a punto de tomar mi refresco sin abrir y mis patatas.

"Yo tomaré eso Swan" Dijo Edward mientras se sentaba en la silla que acababa de desocupar.

Lauren dio una risilla tonta y me empujó fuera de su camino para sentarse en el regazo de Edward mientras Jessica se sentaba en la silla en la que hacia un momento había estado Edward.

De prisa salí de la cafetería y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase. El salón estaba vacío, así que me dirigí a un escritorio y me sentñe de nuevo sacando mi libro para continuar leyendo. No pasó mucho tiempo ntes de que la campana avisara que la próxima clase estaba por comenzar. Mantuve los ojos sobre mi libro cuando escuché a los estudiantes comenzar a entrar.

Afortunadamente, la cuarta y quinta clases pasaron sin incidentes a excepción de los codazos que me dieron cuando caminaba por el pasillo u el empujón que me dieron frente a mi locker.

La sexta clase era mi infierno personal dentro de la Tierra. Gimnasio. Las cosas se volvieron peor cuando salí de los vestuarios y me di cuenta de que Edward Cullen estaba en mi clase. Y luego, porque Dios tiene un gran sentido del humor, noté las redes de Voleibol. El entrenador nos dividió en equipos. Cullen, afortunadamente, no estaba en el mío

Me las arreglé para lanzar bien la pelota durante la mayor parte del juego. Yo estaba al frente y Tyler detrás de mí, por lo que no había problemas para que él consiguiera la pelota si ésta se dirigía en mi camino. Honestamente, creo que él estaba asustado e que la pelota lo golpeara cuando yo intentaba lanzarla. Miré el reloj y vi que sólo quedaban pocos minutos de clase.

"¡Último servicio!" escuché al profesor de gimnasia, el entrenador Clapp, gritar.

Tyler lanzó el balón y lo lanzaron hacia atrás y adelante un par de veces. De pronto vi a Edward correr hacia delante y saltar hacia la red.

"¡Piensa rápido Swan!" gritó mientras lanzaba la pelota.

Antes de que tuviera el tiempo para reaccionar, sentí el fuerte golpe de la pelota en mi mejilla derecha. Caí al suelo consciente de que esto, sin duda, dejaría una marca. Escuché al entrenador soplar su silbato y pedir a todos que fueran a ducharse.

Sentí que alguien me empujaba con sus pues pero me negué a abrir los ojos. Mi mejilla palpitaba del dolor y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Sabía que si abría los ojos o intentaba hablar, comenzaría a llorar.

"¿Estás consciente Swan?" Sorprendentemente sonaba consternado.

Abrí mis ojos y vi a Cullen mirándome. Tenía una mirada en su cara que no entendí. Se inclinó hacia mí y me tendió una mano con una astuta sonrisa en su rostro. Ví su mano y luego su cara nuevamente. Él me daba un fuerte golpe y luego me daba su mano. Le lancé una mirada feroz.

"¡Vete a la mierda Cullen!" le escupí.

Sus ojos se abrieron y luego, yo misma me puse de pie. Pude oír su risa cuando entré a los vestidores.

Afortunadamente, el viaje a casa había sido sin incidentes. Cuando bajé del autobús fuera de mi casa pude ver el auto de Renne estacionada en la banqueta. El auto de policía de Charlie no se veía por ningún lado. Aunque era un poco temprano para que Renne estuviera en casa, no pensé mucho en ello. Entré a la casa y lo primero que vi fueron las maletas junto a las escaleras.

"¿Bella? ¿Eres tú cariño?" ella dijo desde la cocina.

"Si mamá, soy yo" Le respondí y lancé mi mochila en el sofá.

Renne entró en la sala, movió mi mochila y se sentó mientras acariciaba el cojín que estaba junto a ella. Me senté junto a ella.

"Bella, cariño, tenemos que hablar"

PeopleChangePeopleChangePeopleChangePeopleChangePeopleChangePeopleChangePeopleChngePeopleChange

PB & J : (peanut butter and jelly sandwich) emparedado de mantequilla de cacahuate y jalea.

_**Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste y dejen comentarios pues su autora estaría muy agradecida con ustedes.**_

_**Subí el segundo capítulo hoy porque no estoy segura de cuando podré actualizar nuevamente,**_

_**Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review y agregaron la historia a favoritos. En este momento estoy traduciendo los reviews para mandárselos a la autora. **_

_**Gracias por todos los consejos que me dieron. Espero que dejen sus comentarios nuevamente!!**_

_**Links de la autora y fic en inglés. (Sin espacios)**_

_**Perfil de kuntrygal **__****__** http: // www. fanfiction. Net /u/ 1640966/**_

_**Link del fic original **__****__** http: // www. **__**Fanfiction. net/s/ 4667393/1/ People_Change**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a **__**Kuntrygal. Yo solo la traduzco con el permiso de su autora original.**_

_**PEOPLE CHANGE**_

_**Capítulo III**_

_Por: Kuntrygal_

"Vete a la mierda Cullen" escupió antes de que saltara y entrara a los vestuarios.

No pude evitar reírme de ella. Era fácil burlarse de ella. Por lo general, no tenía que hacer mucho para que ella comenzara a llora. Pero ésta vez fue diferente. Bella Swan me hizo frente.

Está bien, lo admito. Probablemente me merezco que me mandara a la mierda. Soy el primero en decirlo, no soy el mejor chico de la escuela. Me he burlado de ella y otros nerds hasta el cansancio. Aún así yo no quería lastimarla físicamente.

Nunca lo admitiré pero me sentí mal al ver la pelota estrellarse contra su cara. No se que estaba pensando. Es decir, si quería asustarla un poco. Yo pensé que Tyler iba a detener la pelota como lo había hecho durante todo el juego. Pero él estaba ocupado viendo a Lauren. Ella llevaba el short del gimnasio del año pasado, y éste se adhería a los lugares correctos. Si saben a lo que me refiero.

Me di una rápida ducha y me dirigí al autobús. Pude ver a Swan ya sentada con el gorro sobre su cabeza, como de costumbre. Su nariz estaba estancada en un libro. Dios, ¿cuánto puede leer una persona?. Pude ver un leve moretón sobre su ojo derecho. Cu piel era tan pálida que estaba seguro de que por la mañana sería más oscuro. Menos mal que no tenía sus lentes puestos en el gimnasio. Yo nunca podría haber escuchado el final de esto si mis padres hubieran tenido que comprarle un par nuevo. No es que no pudieran permitirse pagarlos. Sólo se que no me permitiría que me burlara de ella como lo hago.

Decidí no molestarla en el viaje de autobús de regreso. De todos modos ella bajaba en la primera de las paradas y yo aún me sentía un poco mal por todo el incidente n el gimnasio. Yo no soy un cavernícola. Mi mamá me enseñó que no debía golpear a las chicas, por lo que sí me sentía un poco culpable.

Esa noche, cuando estaba en mi cama, recordé los últimos años. Tuve que reír cuando recordé algunas de las mejores bromas que le había hecho. Como la vez que abrí mi refresco en la mochila de Swan. O la vez que Lauren "accidentalmente" derramó su bandeja de comida sobre Bella en la cafetería. Y claro, por supuesto, las innumerables ocasiones en que la había empujado, cuando la llamaba por sus apodos, o cuando le tiraba todos sus libros. ¡Ahh!... ¡Buenos tiempos".

Creo que estoy a mano con Swan. Es decir, ella fue llorando a la oficina un par de veces. Mami y el Jefe Swan habían venido a recatarla. Pero hoy ella ha mostrado tener agallas. Sacudí la cabeza y contuve una risa cuando apagué la lámpara que estaba junto a mi cama. Definitivamente este año iba a ser interesante. Sobretodo si Swan mantenía su espíritu de lucha. Me gusta. Me encanta tener un desafío.

Me sorprendí cuando ví que Swan no fue a la escuela el día siguiente. Tal vez estuviera enferma. ¡Diablos! Quizá la muy torpe había caído y se rompió alguna extremidad. N o sería nada nuevo. Eso fue el martes. El viernes estaba un poco intrigado sobre lo que estaba pasando así que decidí investigar.

Entré a la cafetería y vi a Lauren y Jessica sentadas en la mesa que comúnmente todos ocupábamos. Ellas estaban informando a Rose sobre los últimos chismes. Era mi oportunidad.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa con Swan? ¿Ella tiene gripe o algo?" Pregunté a Lauren.

Ella soltó una risita. "¡Oh, no, Es mucho mejor que eso! ¡Dios! He dejado lo mejor para el final"

"¡Oh, vamos, díme!" dijo Rose

"Bien, ustedes saben que mi mamá trabaja en banco local ¿Verdad? Bueno, ella me dijo que Renee, la madre de Bella, vació su cuenta de ahorros personales el lunes" Lauren hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de su refresco.

"¿Y?" insistió Rose

"Bueno, por supuesto, mamá le preguntó que qué haría con todo ese dinero. ¡No van a creer esto!" Lauren se detuvo para dar un efecto dramático.

"¡La mamá de Bella dejó a su papá y ambas se mudaron a Arizona!" Jessica intervino rápidamente.

"¡Maldita sea Jessica!, ¡yo iba a decir eso!" A Lauren no le gustaba que dejaran de prestarle atención a ella.

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Quiero todos los detalles Lauren!" Dijo Rose emocionada por la nueva noticia.

Pude escuchar pedazos de la conversación. Algo sobre cómo su mamá se sentía sofocada en un pueblo tan pequeño. Ella buscó más oportunidades para Bella. Decidió buscarlas en Phoenix.

No podía escuchar más. Decidí salir de aquél lugar. No podía creer que se hubiera ido de verdad. ¡Diablos! Realmente voy a extrañarla. Ahora tengo que encontrar a alguien más para molestar. Me reí de mí mismo. ¿Qué rayos voy a hacer ahora?.

_**Espero que les guste y dejen comentarios pues su autora estaría muy agradecida con ustedes.**_

_**Sé que dije que iba a actualizar los domingos pero creo que mejor iré actualizando conforme tenga el capítulo de algún fic.**_

_**Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review y agregaron la historia a favoritos. En este momento estoy traduciendo los reviews para mandárselos a la autora. **_

_**Gracias por todos los consejos que me dieron. Espero que dejen sus comentarios nuevamente!!**_

_**Links de la autora y fic en inglés. (Sin espacios)**_

_**Perfil de kuntrygal **__****__** http: // www. fanfiction. Net /u/ 1640966/**_

_**Link del fic original **__****__** http: // www. **__**Fanfiction. net/s/ 4667393/1/ People_Change**_


End file.
